


All You Need is Love

by the1andonlyofo



Series: Beatlesklok [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyofo/pseuds/the1andonlyofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band (at least most of it) shows their support for Toki and Skwisgaar. The final installment of the Beatlesklok series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love

_There's no one you can save that can't be saved..._

"Please, Skwisgaar!" Toki pleaded, trying to sway the tall Swede with puppy dog eyes.

"Makings the puppy dogs eyes will not makes me give ins," the blonde replied, completely unpersuaded by his lover's widened blue eyes.

Nathan and Pickles (with a great deal of bitching and protest from Murderface) had scheduled a concert to show their support for the guitarists and gay rights in general. The band was ready to show the world that nothing had changed in Dethklok even though Toki and Skwisgaar were now an item...well at least Nathan and Pickles were. Murderface was being forced into it, much to his displeasure.

Despite the band's newfound acceptance, Toki was still having a hard time dealing with life outside the closet. Hate mail and protests were still pouring in. Security around the Haus had been doubled and extra precautions were being taken for the concert. Toki was finding it hard to stop his new alcohol habit despite Skwisgaar's constant nagging.

"Justs one drinks," Toki pleaded. "Yous acting like nagging wife ladys."

"And you ams acting like Pickle," Skwisgaar retorted. "Do you wants me tos haves the robots lawyer man send you to the rehabs?"

"No," Toki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don'ts be so crankys," Skwisgaar said. "I only says these things because I loves yous."

Skwisgaar pulled the pouting Norwegian into his arms, planting a tender kiss on the top of his head. Toki relaxed out of his defensive position and wrapped his arms around the lead guitarist's slender waist.

_But you can learn how to be you in time..._

"Its will gets easier eventuallys," Skwisgaar whispered. "Gives it times. Peoples will gets boreds and moves onto somethings else."

Toki tightened his grip on Skwisgaar. The taller man felt his love's tears soaking through his shirt. Skwisgaar lovingly curled his fingers into the long brunette hair before him, pulling the distraught man closer.

"You're my everythings, Toki," he whispered. "I'll never let you go."

 

"Hey, dildos!" Nathan called, sticking his head in the doorway. "Hate to break up your moment, but we gotta go."

"Yous ready?" Skwisgaar asked, wiping away the tears that were making a beeline for Toki's Fu Manchu.

"Ja," the younger man said.

He was still visibly unsettled. Skwisgaar pulled Toki to him for a brief but passionate kiss.

"It ams goings to bes okays, my Toki."

Skwisgaar gave Toki a reassuring smile before taking his hand and leading him to the Dethbus.

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..._

Upon boarding the bus, Skwisgaar pulled a still nervous Toki into his lap. Murderface, who was already pissed that he was being forced into supporting gay rights, opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off by a glare from Nathan.

"Stop being such a douchebag, Murderface," he growled. "These are our friends and if you fuck this up, I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Yeah, yeah, shure," the bassist grumbled as he got up and left the room.

Skwisgaar smiled at Nathan over the top of Toki's head. The Norwegian nuzzled his head under the taller man's chin and began to doze against his chest.

"How's he holdin' up?" Pickles asked.

"He ams getting better," Skwisgaar replied. "He'll bes back tos himselfs befores we knows it. He ams comings to terms with everythings."

Skwisgaar fixed the slumbering brunette with an adoring look. Pickles smiled at the intense devotion that lit up the Swede's eyes.

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown..._

Skwisgaar gently roused Toki when they'd reached their destination.

"Ams we here?" the disoriented rhythm guitarist asked, stretching across Skwisgaar's lap.

"Ja," Skwisgaar replied, running a cool hand over Toki's abs; they'd been exposed when his shirt hiked up during his stretch.

Toki giggled as the blonde's long fingers caressed the toned muscles.

"There ams the Toki I fell in love with," Skwisgaar sighed.

A small smile spread across Toki's face.

 

"I'ms justs nervous," he said. "This the first times wes been infronts of a crowd since wes gots togethers."

"It ams okay," Skwisgaar said caressing Toki's cheek. "I'll be besides you the whole times. Come ons."

The pair departed the bus hand in hand, escorted by a small army of Klokateers.

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung..._

Never had the crowd at a Dethklok concert been so colorful. The usual blacks and reds were joined by all the vibrant colors of the rainbow as the guitarists' new fan base came out to show their support.

"Tonight is a first for Dethklok. Tonight, instead of death and destruction, we celebrate love and new beginnings. We've gathered to show our support to our guitarists in their decision to be a couple and to prove to all you motherfuckers that being gay can be totally METAL!!" Nathan growled to the crowd, shooting a warning glance to Murderface at his left.

The crowd collectively held its breath as the area darkened. Skwisgaar's guitar screamed into the dark. The call of his Explorer was soon answered by his lover's Flying V. Flashes of multicolored light and pyrotechnics lit up the stage as a platform spiraled up from the floor behind Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface. Toki and Skwisgaar stood back to back upon the platform, gold intertwining with deep chestnut as the breeze blew through their hair. Below them, Nathan growled on about the couple and their unconventional relationship. The pair broke into a mind-blowing duet, the song of one instrument blending with that of its companion in a dizzying frenzy. As the song reached a crescendo, the guitarists turned to each other and shared a passionate kiss, their fingers never slowing in their dance across the strings. The crowd went wild!

_All you need is love..._

The show came to an end and the Scandinavian couple was all smiles.

"Yous were fantastics!!" Skwisgaar gushed as they went backstage, lifting Toki into his arms.

"Yous was pretty greats too, babes," Toki said, wrapping his arms around Skwisgaar's neck and planting a kiss on the Swede's nose.

Skwisgaar tilted his head up to capture Toki's lips with his own. The beaming Norwegian wrapped his legs around his man's hips. Skwisgaar growled at the resulting friction and gently squeezed the toned ass before him. In the weeks since the couple had been forced into the open, their sex life had become nonexistent.

"Ams you thinkings what I ams thinkings?" Skwisgaar asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Mmmm," Toki moaned into the blonde hair.

_But you can learn how to play the game..._

Skwisgaar placed Toki back on his feet and, taking his hand, led him back to the Dethbus. They headed straight for the lead guitarist's room of the massive vehicle. Skwisgaar pushed Toki back on the bed, kicking his boots off before straddling the flushed rhythm guitarist. He leaned down to capture the younger man's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into Toki's mouth. Fingers fumbled with shirts and belt buckles until Skwisgaar's nude body lay atop Toki's, their bare erections gently rubbing together. When he couldn't take it anymore, Skwisgaar prepared the brunette and himself before sliding into the velvety warmth he'd been missing, quickly picking up a familiar rhythm.

_Nothing you can know that isn't known..._

The rest of the band returned to the bus shortly after the couple.

"I have to admit that was a pretty awesome show," Nathan said.

"Totally," Pickles agreed. "Those two were fantastic."

"Where'd they go anyway?" Nathan asked, observing the absence of the guitarists.

Before Pickles had a chance to answer, Toki's voice echoed through the bus, yelling Skwisgaar's name in the heat of passion.

"Never mind," Nathan mumbled.

Pickles chuckled softly.

"Fucking dishgushting," Murderface mumbled under his breath, storming off the bus.

Toki and Skwisgaar finished, the latter falling forward onto the bed and pulling the other into his arms, pressing his chest against Toki's back. He brushed a lock of brunette hair behind the Norwegian's ear and kissed his shoulder.

"I loves you, Skwisgaar," Toki sighed blissfully.

"I loves you too, Toki," he replied. "Always and forevers."

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah._


End file.
